Los hermanos del bosque
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Un niño abandonado a los cinco años por su propia madre, por que pensaba diferente respecto a los Pokemon, el los quería como amigos no como herramientas como la mayoría en ese maldito pueblo, se va al bosque a vivir con sus amigos Pokemon. Luego encuentran a una bebe que al parecer era una recién nacida, todos juntos, todos los Pokemon del bosque y el pequeño niño la crian
1. Chapter 1

La pequeña niña rubia estaba corriendo junto a su mejor amigo Eevee, estaban tan cerca de su objetivo. Ya podian ver la salida.

Hasta que dos Ursaring y dos Beedrill bloquearon la salida del bosque.

-Awww -hizo un puchero- Por que no nos dejan salir del bosque ? -dijo se cruzo de brazos-

-Por que aun eres muy pequeña para salir Bonnie -le dijo una voz de niño protectoramente-

La pequeña rubia ahora conocido como Bonnie voltea a ver a su hermano mayor. El cual era azabache de ojos marrones y estaba acompañado por un Riolu y dos Eevees

Bonnie: pero hermano-! -intento decir pero fue interrumpida-

-Ya hablamos de esto, aun eres muy pequeña para salir del bosque, cuando seas mayor podras salir -le dijo amablamente sabia que su pequeña hermana queria conocer el pueblo de al lado pero solo tenia dos años y no queria que le pasara algo con esas terribles personas-

Bonnie: -hizo un puchero, pero suspiro- Esta bien...Ire al campo de flores, vamos Eevee ! -salio corriendo en direccion contraria a la salida junto a su mejor amigo-

-suspira- Gracias por detenerla, otra vez -les dijo a los Pokemon que bloquearon el paso de su hermanita-

Ursaring: no hay problema Ash sabes que tampoco queremos que le pase algo a tan temprana edad -le dijo comprensiblemente-

El niño de siete años, ahora conocido como Ash, le agradecio nuevamente a los Pokemon y todos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares en el bosque.

Riolu: eso estuvo cerca Ash por poco logra salir -le dijo a su amigo preocupadamente-

Ash: lo se -suspira- Menos mal que todos estan de acuerdo en evitar que Bonnie salga del bosque

Eevee: Si, pero sabes que no podras ocultarla para siempre en algun momento tendra que relacionarse con otros humanos -le recordo una de las hermanas-

Ash: lo se, es que quiero esperar a ver a las personas indicadas, que al menos sean buenas, o que ese tal Oak salga del pueblo -gruño el nombre con desprecio-

Eevee: las probabilidades de que salga de Pueblo Paleta son pocas y lo sabes -le recordo la otra Eevee-

Ash: lo se -suspira- Y como no van a ser pocas si el pretende ser un Profesor respetado cuando en realidad es un lunatico

Riolu: ya esta, dejemos de hablar de malnacido y volvamos al entrenamiento, recuerda que ya casi dominas totalmente el aura Ash -dijo para sacarle una sonrisa al azabache lo cual logro-

Ash: si tienes razon -con una pequeña sonrisa por su logro-

Eevee: recuerda que en unos meses tenemos que comenzar a entrenar a Bonnie -dijo la primera-

Ash: lo se -suspira- pero solo le enseñaremos las habilidades curativas, cuando tenga cinco comenzaremos con lo demas

Riolu: me parece bien, tambien tendriamos que encontrarle un compañero que sepa controlar el aura, como un Dratini o otro Riolu -con una pata en su menton-

Ash: y como piensas que vamos a encontrar un Dratini o Riolu ? Ellos son nativos de Jotho -le recordo al Pokemon aura-

Riolu: ya veremos que hacer -suspira- Quizas tengamos suerte y un Riolu aparezca de la nada

Ash: si claro -rio- Eso no ocurre dos veces -riendo al recordar el como se conocieron-

Riolu: o vamos ! Puede pasar ! Si yo pude otro puede ! -dijo haciendo un puño con su pata a lo que los otros rieron-

Ash: si seguro -rodo los ojos-

Fueron hacia un claro donde comenzaron el entrenamiento.

...

Bonnie junto a Eevee estaban jugando entre las flores de un campo que habia cerca de un acantilado. Hasta que pararon y se sentaron mirando las flores.

Bonnie: por que mi hermano y todos los demas no nos dejan salir del bosque ? -dijo mirando como el viento empujaba las flores-

Eevee: no lo se -dijo una voz masculina infantil- No me han querido decir, dicen que todavia soy "Muy pequeño" -dijo con cara aburrida ya habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces de lo habian dicho-

Bonnie: -hizo un puchero- Solo sabemos que hay un pueblo al otro lado, no puede ser tan malo verdad ?

El Eevee se encojio de hombros.

Eevee: no tengo menor idea, pero bueno que tal si recolectamos unas flores para decorar el arbol ? -era un macho pero queria alegrar a su amiga-

Bonnie: claro por que no ? -dijo con una sonrisa-

Comenzaron a buscar flores que no habian puesto en su arbol para decorarlo, si se preguntan ¿A que se refieren? Pues ellos viven en un gran arbol y duermen ahi, y Bonnie aveces le gusta decorarlo para que se vea mas lindo.

Hasta que el Eevee vio una flor dorada increiblemente hermosa, rapidamente la agarro con su boca con la intencion de mostrarsela a su mejor amiga, hasta un fuerte viento le hizo soltar la flor. Corrio para agarrarla llamando la atencion de Bonnie pues estaba cerca del acantilado.

Bonnie: Eevee ! Ten cuidado ! -corrio hacia alla-

Eevee: tranquila Bonnie ! Solo agarre la flor y-! -justo cuando salto vio el vasio- Ouhh...Ahhhh ! -grito a larmado-

Pensaba que iba a caer pero fue agarro por su mejor amiga que estaba parada de puntitas en el borde. Ambos suspiraron hasta que otro viento fuerte lod golpeo haciendolos caer.

-AAAAHHHH ! -gritaron cayendo los dos hasta que chocaron con algo-

Era una rama del acantilado bastante gruesa pero podia romperse pues parecia seca.

Bonnie: Hermano ayuda ! -grito tan fuerte como pudo-

...

En el otro lado del acantilado se encontraban seis Pokemon, tres aves y tres perros pero no eran Pokemon normales si no que eran las aves y perros legendarios.

Mortes: alguien mas escucho un grito de muerte ? -dijo voltenado a ver a los lados-

Entei: si tambien lo escuche -dijo mirando a los lados-

Raikou: todos lo escuchamos ya, pero parecia alquien en peligro -alerta mirando a los lados-

Articuno: de donde pudo haber veni -quedo muda-

Zapdos: Articuno ? Estas bien ? -le dijo a su hermana-

Articuno: miren alla ! -apuntando con su ala abajo del acantilado-

Todos voltearon a ver y quedaron mudos tambien era una niña rubia de cabello hasta los hombros tenia un trenza en la frente que terminaba con una flor roja, tenia puesto un vestido sencillo de color crema y en sus brazos tenia un Eevee que estaba aferrado a su cuerpo. Ambos estaban colgando de una rama.

Raikou: como demonios llegaron ahi ?! -grito alarmado-

Articuno: no lo se, pero solo puedo sentir miedo en sus corazones debo ayudarlos ! -dijo y lanzo hacia abajo del acantilado al ver que la rama se rompia-

-AAAAAHHHH ! -gritaron tanto la pequeña como el Eevee-

Ellos pensaron que moririan hasta que de pronto sintieron que aterrizaban en algo suave, abrieron los ojos y vieron que estaban sobre una gran ave de color celeste muy claro, que los llevo a donde estaban antes y los bajo.

Articuno: estan bien ? -dijo en idioma Pokemon-

Bonnie: si muchas gracias por salvarnos -dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo al ave-

Articuno: pequeña ¿Me entiendes? -con los ojos bien abiertos-

Bonnie: si eso esta mal ? -dijo preocupada al igual que el Eevee que estaba en sus brazos-

Articuno: eh-he N-No Claro que no solo que me tomo por sorpresa no sabia que habia humanos que podian entender a los Pokemon -dijo tartamudeando y un poco nerviosa-

Bonnie: los humanos no pueden entender a los Pokemon ? -dijo confundida al igual que el Eevee-

Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Articuno quien se encontraba en shock ¿ Acaso esta niña no sabia de que los humanos no pueden entender a los Pokemon ?

Pronto llegaron sus hermanos y los perros legendarios, quienes tuvieron que saltar para llegar al otro lado, y al ver Articuno en shock intentaron despertarla.

Zapdos: hey hermana reacciona ! -dijo y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su hermana-

Articuno: Auch ! Gracias lo necesitaba -dijo confundiendo a sus amigos-

Mostres: estas bien ? Hasta donde se los golpes no se agradecen...

Articuno: e-eh si estoy bien, solo sorprendida...

Entei: sorprendida por que ? -mirandola fijamente-

Articuno: esta niña puede entederme -dijo sorprendiendo a los demas-

Siucune: debe ser una broma verdad ? -riendo-

Bonnie: por que seria una broma ? Yo puedo entenderlos -interrumpio confundida la pequeña rubia-

Todos los demas miraron atonitos a la pequeña, en verdad podia entederlos !

Raikou: pequeña en verdad puedes entendernos ? -aun atonito pregunto-

Bonnie: si, eso esta mal ?

Siucune: eh-he c-claro que no, solo es...sorpresivo...

Entei: dime pequeña alguien de tu familia puede entender a los Pokemon ademas de ti ? -dijo seriamente, despues de recuperarse del shock-

Bonnie: mi hermano puede entederlos

Moltres: tus padres saben de esto ?

Bonnie: yo no tengo padres -dijo sorprendiendo aun mas a los legendarios-

Zapdos: N-no tienes ? -dijo sorprendido-

Entei: se puede saber que les paso ?

Bonnie: no tengo idea mi hermano cada vez que le pregunto me cambia el tema lo mismo pasa con los Pokemon del bosque

Raikou: el bosque ? No me digas que viven en el bosque ? -dijo sorprendido-

Bonnie: si vivimos ahi, eso esta mal ? -confundida al igual que Eevee-

Articuno: ehh cuantos tienes ? -dijo se repente al ver que era la unica que no estaba en shock-

Bonnie: tengo dos años por que la pregunta ? -dijo confundida y a la vez curiosa-

Articula: y desde cuando vives en el bosque ? -ignorando la otra pregunta-

Bonnie: desde que tengo memoria

Ahora si decir que no estaban en shock era una subestimacion, estaban sin habla, como era posible que una niña de dos años aya sobrevivido al vivir en el bosque con Pokemon salvajes y todavia en el bosque mas peligroso de Kanto.

Raikou: c-como sobreviviste ? -dijo en shock-

Bonnie: sobrevivir ? A que te refieres todos son muy amables -dijo con una sonrisa-

-Amables ?! -dijeron todos en shock-

Articuno: pero este es el bosque mas peligroso de Kanto !

Bonnie: y por que lo es...? -dijo esperando a que le respondieran-

Iban a responderle cuando una voz la estaba llamando.

-Bonnie ! -dijo su hermano quien venia corriendo junto a Riolu y dos Eevees-

Cuando llego la tomo de los hombros.

Ash: estas bien ?! Te paso algo ?! Escuchamos que gritaste ! -dijo alarmado y preocupado-

Bonnie: tranquilo hermano estoy bien ahora, ella me salvo -apunto a la ave celeste-

El pequeño volteo a ver a la ave y quedo en shock al igual que sus amigos al reconocerla.

Ash: Articuno...-susurro en shock-

Bonnie: Articuno ? Asi te llamas ? -le pregunto al ave-

Aricuno: si asi me llamo -dijo un poco mas calmada al igual que los demas-

Bonnie: bonito nombre -con una tierna sonrisa-

Articuno: gracias -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Moltres: tu eres el hermano de la pequeña ? -le pregunto al azabache quien asintio-

Ash: si soy yo, pasa algo ?

Moltres: Me sorprende que sea tan pequeño... Quisieramos hablar contigo -miro a Bonnie- A solas

Zapdos: Entei, Raikou, Siucune entretenganla mientras hablamos

Raikou: ehh por que nosotros ! -protesto-

Articuno: por favor chicos solo seran unos minutos -suplico-

Entei: esta bien -suspiro- bueno pequeña...Bonnie verdad ?

Bonnie: si -asintio-

Siucune: que tal si jugamos un poco mientras ellos hablan ?

Bonnie: claro me encantaria -dijo con una sonrisa-

Eevee: si ! Vamos a jugar ! -salio corriendo seguida de su amiga y los perros legendarios-

Moltres: bien ahora que se fueron, podrias respondernos algunas preguntas ?

Ash: claro es lo menos que puedo hacer despues de que salvaron a mi hermana

Articuno: encerio es tu hermana no se parecen mucho -mirando a Bonnie y luego a Ash-

Ash: bueno ella en realidad no es mi hermana pero ella no lo sabe

Zapdos: bueno tiene dos años en comprensible -dijo sin darle mucha importancia-

Moltres: bien, lo que queria preguntas...Desde cuando pueden entender a los Pokemon ?

Ash: yo los puedo entender desde los cinco años, y Bonnie desde que tiene meses de edad -dijo sorprendiendo a las aves-

Articuno: espera meses ?! Entonces no era broma lo que ella dijo que vive en este bosque desde que tiene memoria

Ash: pues no -se encojio de hombros-

Moltres: dijiste que tiudesde los cinco años...Eso me da a entender que estas aqui desde que tienes esa edad -dijo y el niño asintio-

Ash: si asi es, fui abandonado por mi madre al pensar diferente de los Pokemon -con una mirada oscurisida al recordar el pasado-

Zapdos: diferente como ?

Ash: mi madre creia, al igual que la mayoria del pueblo, que los Pokemon eran herramientas y yo pensaba que ellos deberian ser nuestros amigos y ser tratados como tal -dijo seriamente-

Articuno: ya no hay muchos humanos que piensen asi -dijo al ver la mirada del chico-

Moltres: es muy bajo de los humanos abandonar a sus propios hijos -dijo gruñendo para el los humanos estaban empeorando cada ves mas-

Zapdos: y Bonnie ? Cual es su historia ?

Ash: fue abandonada por sus padres, pues ella es producto de una "Aventura" y la dejaron en el bosque, los Pokemon la encontraron y entre todos decidimos criarla

Articuna: hablando de los Pokemon del bosque...Ellos suelen ser bastante recios a tener si quiera un humano cerca

Riolu: eso es por que Ash y Bonnie demostraron ser de confianza desde hace mucho tiempo, ellos unificaron el bosque y ahora todos nos ayudamos, claro que no permitimos que otros humanos se acerquen -hablando por primera ves-

Zapdos: impresionante -con los ojos bien abiertos- Unificar a los Pokemon salvajes es muy dificil y que unos niños lo hayan logrados pues...

Moltres: no tengo palabras...

Articuno: con eso ya entiendo como sobrevivieron a vivir en el bosque...Pero si dijiste que ella estuvo aqui como recien nacida como consiguieron la ropa y demas cosas ?

Ash: los Pokemon que ya eran mayores en especial las hembras ayudaron a criar a Bonnie, teniamos que triturar las vayas y hacer un tipo de papilla para ella, y con lo de la ropa yo salia del bosque deves en cuando a pedir ropa a las casas, algunas eran buenas personas y me daban algunas ropas para mi y Bonnie

Articuno: que bueno...

Zapdos: bueno...Y-

Raikou: chicos ! Ya podemos irnos hermos estado fuera mucho tiempo -dijo interrumpiendo a Zapdos y llegando con los demas-

Articuno: tienes razon, pequeño espero no te moleste que vengamos en otra ocacion

Ash: para nada, vengan cuando quieran

Moltres: lo siento no preguntamos tu nombre

Ash: Ash me llamo Ash

Articuno: bien Ash no veremos luego -dijo y se fueron desapareciendo de la vista de todos-

Bonnie: Hermano los veremos pronto ?

Ash: tengo el presentimiento de que si -riendo- Vamos se hace tarde y hay que dormir

Bonnie: esta bien -dando un bostezo-

Todos se adentraron al bosque ocultandose por las sombras de los arboles.


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¡Diana! -grito una criatura con nueve colas de color rojo, un Vulpix-

\- ¿Qué ocurre Vulpix? -pregunto una niña castaña de ojos chocolate, llevaba un vestido rosa con un short de bajo-

El Vulpix estaba respirando pesadamente, hasta que se logro recomponer y miro con profunda preocupación a la niña del Bosque Verde.

-El Equipo Rocket está planeando merodear por el Bosque y no con buenas intenciones, un Pidgey alerto a los de mi zona, al parecer planean capturar a todos los Pokémon que sean dignos para sus experimentos -informo y en su rostro se notaba la preocupación y el miedo-

Diana estaba al con los ojos como platos y en su cabeza iba y venían múltiples pensamientos y soluciones para el problema.

El Equipo Rocket era muy conocido por todo Kanto y Jotho, las autoridades ni la gente normal sabían dónde se encontraban, pero Diana y los Pokémon no eran normales. Ellos sabían, por medio de los Pokémon que encontraron en estado muy herido, que el Equipo Rocket estaba en una base subterránea, debajo del Gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian, y por consecuencia, estaba muy cerca del Bosque Verde, sin embargo, nunca parecieron estar interesados por los Pokémon del bosque, así que se mantuvieron tranquilos, pero siempre alerta.

Y ahora, de un momento para otro, se interesaron por él, siendo sinceros a ella no le extrañaba, últimamente Pokémon de otras regiones ha aparecido y se han instalado en los distintos bosques de la región.

La razón de esta aparición, se explicará en otra ocasión.

-suspira profundamente- Butterfree -llamo al Pokemon que estaba sentado en una rama, con un semblante preocupado, y este la miro-

\- ¿Si Diana?

\- ¿Crees que puedas decirle a Derek que vaya al Bosque de Pallet Town y entregue un mensaje? -pregunto seriamente, el Butterfree asintió-

-Claro ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

-Necesitamos que permiten que algunos Pokémon puedan quedarse en su Bosque.

…

Bonnie estaba sentada en medio de un pequeño claro tapado por los árboles, junto a ella había un grupo de Pokémon jóvenes, teóricamente de su edad, estaban hablando de lo que paso hace unos días en el acantilado.

El pequeño grupo consistía en, el mejor amigo de Bonnie, que recientemente se comenzó a llamar Dex, un Nidoran llamado Xion, una Teddiursa llamada Luna y una Gloom llamada Judy.

\- ¿Realmente paso eso? -pregunto curiosa Luna-

-Si, yo junto con Bonnie, Ash, Leaf, Blaze y Ryo los vimos -respondió Dex-

\- ¡Wow! ¡Desearía haber estado ahí, seguro debió ser increíble conocer a los legendarios! -exclamo Xion-

\- ¡Si! Fueron muy agradables y graciosos -dijo riendo Bonnie recordando como se trataban los dos tríos de hermanos-

-Lo importante es que ni tu ni Dex salieron lastimados -dijo Judy aliviada después de que les contaran que fueron salvados durante la caída-

-Si -respondieron ambos mejores amigos-

-Oigan chicos, mi mama está preparando unas bayas para el almuerzo y como nos sobraron me dijo que podía invitarlos ¿Qué dicen? -invito Luna-

\- ¡SIII! ¡Tu mama prepara las mejores bayas! ¡Yo voy! -respondió con entusiasmo y alegría Xion-

-Yo también -siguió tranquilamente Judy-

-Igual yo y Bonnie también ¿No? -acepto Dex a la vez que le pregunto a su mejor amiga, la cual asintio con entusiasmo-

\- ¡Si!

\- ¡Genial, vamos! ¡En cualquier momento estarán listas! -exclamo Luna para salir corriendo del pequeño claro seguida de todos-

…

Ash estaba junto a Riolu y las dos Eevee, los tres Pokémon habían discutido y habían decidido comenzar a ponerse nombres, que se volvió una costumbre después de algún tiempo en el bosque, así que ahora casi la totalidad de los Pokémon del Bosque tenían nombres.

-suspira tranquilamente Ryo- Es bueno que haya tranquilidad al fin, y Bonnie últimamente no ha tenido interés en salir del Bosque.

-Yo no estaría tan tranquilo si fuera tu Ryo, conocemos a Bonnie, y sabes que en cualquier momento querrá salir otra vez -recordó seriamente Leaf-

-Déjame disfrutar mi tranquilidad al menos -se quejó el Riolu-

-Por favor, no comiencen a discutir otra vez -pidió con calma Blaze-

\- ¡El/Ella empezó! -gritaron ambos a la vez que se apuntaban-

-suspira- Esto se esta volviendo algo aburrido ¿No crees Ash? -pregunto Blaze-

-se encoge de hombre- Supongo, pero al menos alegra un poco el ambiente ¿No?

-Jiji en eso tienes razón -rio por lo bajo Blaze-

-No toman de bufones -dijo con lágrimas de Paint Leaf-

-Ya no hay respeto -continúo llorando de la misma manera cómica que Leaf, Ryo-

Ash y Blaze comenzaron a reír ante las payasadas de sus amigos y hermana, después de unos segundos se les unieron y todos estaban riendo felizmente.

-Bueno, ya -dijo Ash respirando hondo para calmar su risa-

-Si, suficiente del acto, tenemos que seguir verificando que todo este en orden -concordó Ryo-

Todos continuaron su camino hacia el final del Bosque, su destino era la bandada de Sparrow que custodiaban la entrada del Bosque.

Los humanos del exterior, y algunos Pokémon de valles, creían que la bandada de Sparrow era sumamente peligrosa, ya que atacaban a cualquier entrenador que pudieran, al menos, así era antes.

Cuando Ash y Bonnie llegaron al bosque y unificaron al bosque, la bandada de Sparrow se había negado rotundamente a este cambio, pero cuando un día un entrenador había atacado con una piedra a la hija del líder, se encontraron furiosos, tanto que pensaban matar al entrenador, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran si quiera llamar al ataque, Ash había salido de los arbustos, socorrió a la hija del líder, y miro asesinamente al entrenador idiota, obviamente, al ser un niño, el entrenador no se inmuto es más se burló, pero cerro su boca cuando de repente los ojos de Ash brillaron de color azul y de repente un rocas fueron levitadas del suelo y fueron directamente a golpear al entrenador.

Los Sparrow estaban impresionados, el niño no solo había ayudado su próxima líder, sino, que también le dio una lección al entrenador idiota. A la vez que demostraba tener poderes de Aura.

Ese día, los Sparrow se volverían muy leales a Ash, y siempre estaban a su servicio, y la hija del líder se volvió muy buena amiga de él, que, como todo el bosque, comenzó a llamarse por un nombre, el cual era Tanya.

Al llegar al final/entrada del bosque, un Sparrow se les acerco.

-Hola Ash, Ryo, Leaf y Blaze -saludo cortésmente y ellos asintieron-

-Hola Jasper, vinimos a ver si todo esta en orden -saludo Ash-

-Todo ha estado en orden -respondió y los amigos suspiraron aliviados- Pero hoy acaba de llegar un Pidgey llamada Derek.

\- ¿Un Pidgey? Ellos son del Bosque Verde ¿Qué hace aquí? -pregunto preocupado-

-El no nos quiere decir nada, sin embargo, esta pidiendo hablar contigo, bueno, mas específicamente, con el niño del Bosque de Pallet.

Los tres amigos se miraron preocupados. A decir verdad, Ash y Bonnie no eran los únicos "Niños de Bosque" había muchos niños, no solo en la región de Kanto, que habitaban los bosques, y ellos conocían al "Niño del Bosque Verde" que en realidad era una niña, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos después de un incidente hace unos años, pero de eso nadie quiere hablar.

Desde ese día, habían querido mantener contacto, pero como el Equipo Rocket y el Profesor Oak estaban cerca no era posible, así que se conformaron con decir la ubicación de sus Bosques y prometer que si había algún problema podían contar con la ayuda del otro.

Si alguien del Bosque Verde estaba aquí, eso debe significar que hay problemas.

-Llévanos con él, por favor -pidió Ash y Jasper asintió y voló guiándolos hacia donde se encontraban el resto de la bandada y el Pidgey-

Después de dos minutos de caminar para los tres amigos, llegaron a una parte del bosque donde había un tronco de árbol y encima de este estaba el Pidgey y toda la bandada de Sparrow rodeándolo listo para atacar.

\- ¡Camaradas! -llamo la atención Jasper de sus compañeros- ¡Ash, Ryo, Leaf y Blaze, están aquí! -anuncio y todos voltearon a mirar al niño del Bosque y sus amigos-

Un Fearrow , el líder de la bandada llamado Agnes, voló hacia el niño y el tres Pokémon.

\- Que bueno que vinieron, ya estaba por mandar a uno de los nuestros para avisarles del intruso -informo Agnes-

-De acuerdo Agnes, antes que nada, queremos oír lo que quiere decir -respondió tranquilamente Ash-

-De acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado, no sabe si puede ser algún engaño -advirtió y voló hacia su puesto en un árbol-

Ash y los tres Pokémon se acercaron al tronco, el Pidgey los miraba fijamente, hasta que estuvieron en frente de él.

-Hola, te llamas Derek ¿Correcto? -pregunto Ash y el Pidgey asintió- Soy Ash, el primer niño del Bosque de Pallet ¿Me estabas buscando no?

-Gracias a Arceus finalmente te encontré -agradeció feliz el Pidgey, para luego poner una mirada seria- Si, veras, fui enviado por Diana, bueno, mas específicamente, por el Butterfree de Diana, ella tiene un mensaje.

-De acuerdo ¿Cuál es el mensaje? -pregunto seriamente-

-Diana esta pidiendo si algunos Pokémon de Verde pueden quedarse en Pallet por un tiempo -informo seriamente-

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, no esperaban eso, Ash principalmente estaba preocupado, junto con el resto, si Diana está pidiendo eso…

Algo grave está pasando en Verde.

-Antes que nada ¿Qué esta pasando para que Diana tome esa decisión? -pregunto con un brillo preocupado en la mirada seria de Ash-

-suspira profundamente- Fuimos informados por un Vulpix que el Equipo Rocket planea merodear por el Bosque Verde para buscar a los Pokémon de otras regiones, y también planean utilizarlos para sus experimentos -informo con una mirada oscurecida-

Todos se estremecieron al escuchar a la infame organización criminal, todos tenían recuerdos que no querían recordar por un tiempo, pero tal parecía que no podían escapar del pasado para siempre.

-Ash ¿Qué piensas? -pregunto Leaf con una mirada preocupada, ella misma con el terrible recuerdo-

Todos miraron al niño esperando su respuesta, después de unos minutos finalmente respondió.

-Derek, dile a Diana que puede traer a los Pokémon que ella cree que están en peligro, que deben venir en la noche para prevenir ser vistos -dijo ignorando la pregunta de Leaf-

Derek, suspirando aliviado, asintió al niño del Bosque y voló rápidamente hacia Verde.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, todos miraron a Ash, en sus caras había una profunda mirada de preocupación.

-Ash ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Agnes, ni siquiera el espero que tendrían que recordar _ese_ suceso-

-suspiro- Si, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar de toda la información ¿Ok? -respondió mientras daba la vuelta hacia de regreso sus amigos siguiéndolo en silencio-

Los Sparrow y el Fearrow miraron preocupados y con un profundo remordimiento al camino por donde se había ido Ash.

Sin tan solo no hubieran sido tan necios en aquel entonces.


End file.
